


I love you but I just can't deal (c)

by dnipro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnipro/pseuds/dnipro
Summary: — Кому, как не мне знать, что такое запретная любовь, да? — прошло почти десять лет, а боль от потери самого близкого и любимого человека не проходила. Рон обнял брата — эта тема была щекотливой для их семьи, все претворялись слепыми, предпочитая делать вид, что не замечают той любви, которая была между близнецами. Связь, которая была между ними, была крепче кровной, крепче семейной.





	1. Chapter 1

В доме семейства Уизли было шумно — день рождение маленькой Рози Уизли собрало всех членов семьи и друзей. Молли и Джинни разносили угощения, по пути раздавая задания мужчинам. Рон пытался пробраться к столу с напитками, по пути постоянно спотыкаясь — в него постоянно врезались маленькие дети, которые с криками носились друг за другом.

— Эй, а Гарри не придет?  
— Привет, Драко. Спасибо, что пришел на праздник, я рад тебя видеть. Ты случайно пропустил эту часть, Уизли, — сладко улыбнувшись, произнес Драко.  
— Ты прям с языка сорвал, — Рон закатил глаза на сарказм блондина. Они с Драко хоть и были взрослыми мужчинами, но в их отношениях остались отголоски детских лет.  
— Я так и подумал. Явится, конечно, у него совещание в Аврорате.  
— Дядя Драко! — Рози появилась рядом с ними, солнечно улыбаясь Малфою. Парадокс, но именно он был ее любимцем. Даже родные дяди не могли подвинуть его с первого места в личном рейтинге мисс Уизли.  
— А я тебя искал, — Драко присел, чтобы его лицо было на одном уровне с лицом семилетней девочки. — С днем рождения, моя любимая крестница, — он раскинул руки, чтобы обнять ее хрупкую фигурку.  
— Я — твоя единственная крестница, — ревниво заметила Рози, подставляя щеку для поцелуя. Она отступила от него на полшага внимательно наблюдая — именно подарка Драко она ждала с большим нетерпением. Не сладости, куколок и платья от всех остальных. Драко всегда дарил ей особенные подарки. Они были лучшими друзьями — она часто гостила в мэноре, играя в саду или сидя в огромной библиотеке с Драко. «Маленькая взрослая», — называл ее Драко.  
— Хочешь увидеть свой подарок? — улыбнулся Драко, когда девочка активно закивала. Он протянул ей листок. — Маленькая загадка для самой умной девочки, справишься? — в глазах девочки был интерес и азарт, заполучив головоломку, она ушла. — Нотт решил такую загадку за 4 минуты, — как бы невзначай отметил Драко.

— Обязательно было мучить ребенка? Она сейчас ничего не будет замечать вокруг, — пытался возмутиться Рон, но он был тронут их отношениями, хотя очень сомневался, когда Гермиона выбрала именно Малфоя вторым крестным для их дочери.  
— Она будет здесь через 3 минуты.  
— Ты бы хоть сказал ей, что говорил о старшем Нотте, — Рон и Драко переглянулись и рассмеялись.  
— Черт, — Рон хотел налить сок из графина, но почувствовал резкую боль в руке. Он бы выронил графин, если Драко не отреагировал, страхуя его.

Правая рука Рона была травмирована и даже после длительной реабилитации колдомедики не смогли вернуть ее функционирование на все сто процентов. После проклятья вены на руке были черными до самого локтя, а затем становились светлее. Рон потерял способность без проблем пользоваться палочкой — иногда судороги или боль мешали ему кидать заклинания. Травма вынудили его уйти из аврората — уже три года он работал с братом, расширяя сеть его магазинов.

Но это было не простое решение — первое время злость и горечь от потери любимого дела накрывали его, но поддержка семьи помогла ему увидеть, что существуют и другие возможности для него. А еще и выволочка Малфоя, который устал от его истерик, пока тот был в Мунго. Рон хорошо помнил, как Драко влетел к нему в палату злой и очень опасный. Колдомедик отчитал его как непослушного ребенка.

— Ты просто идиот, Рон! Да, ты не можешь колдовать как раньше, не можешь вернуться в аврорат, и?! Подумай о том, что у тебя есть, а не то, что ты потерял! Ты жив! И ты можешь обнять свою дочь и жену! Прекрати истерику и перестань срываться на моих сотрудниках! Иначе вышвырну твою задницу! — взметнув своими халатами, Драко вышел, не дав Рону и слово сказать.

Рону тогда стало стыдно, ведь Драко был прав. За пять лет он достаточно побегал за преступниками, Рон не мог сказать, что это было его любимым делом — он воевал с детства. Просто у него был страх от неизвестности — он не знал, что делать дальше, он не умел ничего другого.

На утреннем обходе, когда Драко внимательно обследовал руку Рона, тот пробормотал невнятные извинения и благодарность. Именно благодаря Драко, к которому привезли раненных после очередного рейда, Рон смог сохранить руку. Коллеги Малфоя уже готовились к ампутации, боясь, что проклятье будет распространяться дальше. Но Драко под свою личную ответственность взялся за Рона, проводя бессонную ночь рядом с ним.  
Да и после Драко контролировал его реабилитацию — массажи, зелья, чтобы восстановить функционирование руки, вернуть возможность использовать палочку. Упорство и талант Драко помогли Рону, и он был благодарен своему бывшему школьному врагу, а теперь другу семьи, который после их свадьбы с Гарри, стал полноправным членом семьи.

— И часто так? Почему ты не пришел в Мунго?  
— Стоп-стоп, Малфой. Мы на дне рождении моей дочери, и ты здесь не в качестве колдомедика, хорошо?  
— Да, но завтра утром, чтоб был на приеме, — Рон застонал, понимая, что такому властному тону нельзя перечить. И как Гарри жил с таким тираном?  
— Конечно, мистер главный колдомедик.

Их препирательства прекратила Рози, которая разгадала загадку, которая указывала на место, где был спрятан ее подарок/ Довольная девочка поблагодарила Драко и умчалась к матери, чтобы показать ей подарок от самого лучшего крестного.

— Гарри лучше этого не слышать, его сердце будет разбито, — пошутил Чарли, который подошел к ним.  
— Почему мое сердце будет разбито? — чуть взъерошенный Поттер появился за их спинами и с любопытством смотрел на мужчин.  
— Да вот, у Малфоя появился поклонник. Смотри, Гарри, уйдет от тебя муж.  
— Жаль, — пожал плечами Гарри.  
— Жаль? — Драко, конечно, считал шутку Чарли глупой, но такое равнодушие задела.  
— Ага, жаль поклонника. Печально умирать молодым.  
— Не слишком ли, Гарри?  
— Надо же мне пользоваться привилегиями главного аврора, — Гарри подмигнул Чарли и приобнял Драко за талию. Мужчины рассмеялись и разошлись, оставляя супругов.

— И что, правда, убьешь?  
— Не советую проверять, мой любимый муж, — буквально зарычал ему на Гарри. Драко обозвал идиотом и быстро поцеловал, направляясь к Невиллу, с которым хотел переговорить о кое-каких травах.

 

— Удивительно, но Драко чертовски хорош с детьми, — проговорил Билл, наблюдая как тот виртуозно успокоил младшего сына Джинни и Невилла, который был беспокоен из-за прорезающихся зубов.  
— Ага, — пробормотал Гарри, отпивая из своего стакана.  
— Вы… вы больше не пробуете?  
— После того, как Драко потерял ребенка в последний раз… он, я не знаю, надломился? Он уже морально не готов снова проходить через это…, а я? Я не могу представить себя вынашивающим ребенка, — искренне признался Гарри. — Да и аврорат… как я скажу ребятам, что собираюсь в декрет вязать пинетки?

Настроение Гарри быстро сошло на нет — дети были главной их проблемой. Драко, воспитанный на семейных ценностях, уже пару лет был обеспокоен наличием наследников. Но, к сожалению, чистокровный маг не мог выносить ребенка — два выкидыша были серьезным ударом для мужчины, хотя он и пытался бороться, держаться. Сам Гарри не видел проблемы — он был счастлив просто с Драко, ему было этого достаточно. Любимый муж и работа — он не чувствовал, что ему не хватает какой-то части. А идея самому выносить ребенка, честно говоря, вообще его не привлекала. Мужская беременность до сих пор была чем-то диковинным для него. Беременность Драко длилась всего несколько недель, Гарри до конца и не осознавал реальность происходящего. Гарри понимал, что рано или поздно нужно будет принять решение по этому поводу, но пока он отвлекал мужа от этих разговоров.

 

— О, прекратите, — застонал Драко, прерывая политический разговор между Перси и Гермионой, которые работали в Министерстве. — Я только сегодня слушал об этом международном саммите от Блейза.  
— Блейз будет на саммите?  
— Конечно, его брак с племянницей министра магии Италии стал для него судьбоносным — он теперь полностью погряз в этом. Кстати, этот саммит будет его последним на итальянской стороне — он собирается возвращаться в Англию.  
— Думаю, что Кингсли не откажется иметь его на своей стороне. О нем много говорят, — в голосе Перси было уважение, а это о многом говорит.  
— Блейз — идеальный серый кардинал. Для своего «короля» он пойдет на все, — Драко знал его с самого детства, Забини всегда любил, оставаясь в тени, манипулировать людьми, добиваясь своих целей.  
Перси и Гермиона вынуждены были, не дождавшись окончания праздника, исчезнуть в камине. Их вызвал на срочное совещание помощник министра из-за предстоящего саммита.

— Сложно быть мужем будущего министра? — Драко пытался приободрить Рона, который заметно расстроился из-за отсутствия жены.  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы она была просто женой и матерью… Я не говорю, что она плохая…, но у нее просто нет времени на нас. Я не помню, когда последний раз мы куда-то ходили или просто проводили время вместе, — Рону вдруг стало стыдно, что он стал откровенничать с Драко. — Прости, забудь.  
— Эй, все в порядке. Я тебя понимаю, — как-то невесело ухмыльнулся Драко. — Надо было выбирать что-то попроще лучшей ученицы Хогвартса и Спасителя, — мужчины не выдержали и рассмеялись.  
— У тебя хотя бы есть Рози, — тепло проговорил Драко.  
— Да, мы успели, пока она не стала акулой политики. Не думаю, что сейчас она смогла втиснуть беременность в свой насыщенный график.  
— Гарри тоже не может оставить своих авроров и уйти в декрет, — последнюю часть он произнес тоном Гарри. — Мне кажется, что… что Гарри вообще не хочет детей.  
— Эй, не думай так, — Рон сжал плечо Драко, который сгорбился и казался таким сломленным.  
— Просто… он не принимает мужской беременности… я знаю это, чувствую каждый раз.  
— Вы еще молоды, Драко. У вас столько времени — Гарри осознает все. Вы еще родите команду по квиддичу.  
— Уизли, не забывай, что я Малфой.  
— Слушай, — после небольшой паузы начал Драко. — У нас обоих проблемы в браке, может поможем друг другу?  
— Как? — Рон не понимал ход мыслей Драко.  
— Смотри, ты поможешь мне показать Гарри радость отцовства, а я тебе помогу вернуть в брак былую страсть, — подмигнул Драко.  
— Это очень… очень-очень странная идея, Малфой.  
— Соглашайся, Уизли! Ты же хочешь вернуть свой счастливый брак, ну? — Драко подтолкнул Рона, и тот смиренно кивнул, соглашаясь с ним, хотя он все равно очень сомневался, что это было хорошей идеей. Но что он терял? Вдруг план Малфоя сработает и сможет вернуть те отношения, которые у них были с Гермионой? Он боялся, что с каждым днем расстояние между ними становится все больше, и они совсем отдалятся. Что ж, риск того стоил.


	2. Chapter 2

Рон честно полагал, что Драко забудет об их вчерашнем разговоре, но видимо зря. Рон думал, что придет просто на прием колдомедику, но Драко виртуозно умудрялся отчитывать его за наплевательское отношение к своему здоровью, а также рассуждать об «их» плане. Рону оставалось только соглашаться.

— Главное условие — честность, — строго сказал Драко. — Мы должны быть честными и откровенными, когда будем говорить о наших проблемах.  
— Конечно, — неуверенно произнес Рон, не понимая, как будет говорить ему подробности своего брака.  
— Представь, что ты на приеме врача.  
— Давай лучше напьемся, — скривился Рон.  
— Уизли, мы серьезные вещи обсуждаем. Если тебе плевать на свой брак, так и скажи.  
— Нет-нет, прости, Драко. Мы в одной команде.  
— Да, будет нашей маленькой миссией.  
— Сделка, — Рон протянул руку Драко, которую тот с улыбкой пожал.  
— Сделка, — подтвердил Малфой.

Они встречались пару раз в неделю — просто разговаривая, даже так — выговариваясь. Они говорили то, что их беспокоило, но они не могли или не хотели делиться этим с близкими. Драко говорил о своем страхе, что Гарри никогда не примет идею мужской беременности, что ему вообще не нужен ребенок. Рон честно признался, что после своей травмы и ухода из аврората. которые совпали со взлетом политической карьеры чувствует себя неуютно. Страхи, которые так долго сидели внутри них и жгли внутренности, которые они никогда не говорили вслух. Казалось, что теперь им легче дышать, казалось, что теперь есть надежда, что они смогут все исправить.

В этот вечер они сидели в квартире Джорджа, расположенную над магазином. Они воспользовались тем, что Уизли был в другом городе — открывал там новый магазин. Джордж и Рон смогли создать целую сеть, открывая филиалы в городах Англии.  
Драко появился после закрытия магазина. Оба голодные после трудного рабочего дня, мужчины решили поужинать. Малфой решил внести свой вклад и принес бутылочку вина. Их очередной откровенный разговор по душам перешел в обсуждение их интимной жизни. Рон пытался уйти от смущающей темы, но Драко сказал, что он должен представить, что на приеме у сексолога.

— О, давай, и сколько же вы этим занимаетесь? — фыркнул Рон, когда Драко поперхнулся, услышав, что близость между супругами Уизли бывает «пару раз в месяц, наверно».  
— М-м-м, — Драко нахмурил свой лоб, задумываясь. — А считать только секс? Ну, прям секс или все остальное тоже?  
— Все остальное?  
— Минет, римминг, мастурбация, мастурбация с ….  
— Хватит! Хватит! — Рон смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. — Вы правда все это… Мне нужен сон без сновидений, грязные извращенцы, — недовольно бурчал Рон, под заливистый смех Драко. Говорил непристойности Драко, а красный от смущения сидел Рон. Уизли не был сильно удивлен — пока он работал с Гарри, то имел удовольствие видеть кое-что из перечисленного. У этих двоих напрочь отсутствовала сдержанность и чувство приличия, особенно в начале брака.  
— Мы женаты! Все, что мы делаем в спальне священно — ничего грязного в этом нет, а потом добавил: — Пока мы не…  
— Заткнись!  
— Эй, мы же здесь для того, чтобы спасти наши браки — должны быть откровенными! Если вы женаты, это не значит, что вы должны перестать соблазнять друг друга.  
— У нас этого не было в начале отношений, странно, если это появится сейчас, — Драко не перебивал, просто слушал, делая очередной глоток вина. — Оох, ну, мы всегда были друзьями… это было логично, что мы станем семьей. Война нас крепко всех связала — мы заботились друг о друге.  
— Наверное, такая любовь самая крепкая, которая выросла из дружбы, — Драко немного завидовал — их отношения с Гарри абсолютно другими. Они вспыхнули как пожар, который потом было не остановить. Их отношения стали вызовом для других, которые пытались говорить о неправильности их выбора. Драко не жаловался на их отношения в спальне — они не уставали друг от друга, им было интересно узнавать друг друга, страсть не устаревала. Но Драко хотел большего, чем прекрасного любовника, он хотел другую близость, хотел разделить с Гарри другие связи. Но это все придет, когда у них появится малыш — тот, кто их свяжет, будет их частичкой. А пока, он должен помочь Уизли.

— Так все! Мы должны это исправлять! — Драко опрокинул в себя очередную порцию алкоголя и встал с кресла.  
— Что ты собираешься делать?  
— Ты лучше записывай, Уизли! Я буду давать тебе мастер-класс по соблазнению!  
— Не думаю, что все это… ой! — Рон не смог сдержать громкого возгласа, когда исчезла спинка дивана, на которую он опирался. Драко трансформировал его в широкую кровать. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Спасаю твою семейную жизнь, Уизли! — он прыгнул на диван рядом с Роном, вставая на колени позади него и опираясь руками на его плечи. — Когда Гермиона придет уставшая с работы, ты должен помочь ей расслабиться, ощутить себя дома… в руках любимого мужа, — Драко начал невесомо проводить вдоль плеч Рона, словно скидывая усталость, которая скопилась за день, за жизнь.  
— Зачем? — расслабленный нежными прикосновениями, Рон смутился, когда на его глаза опустилась повязка — платок с шеи Малфоя, угадал по запаху Рон.  
— Чтобы перегруженный важными делами мозг Грейнджер отдохнул, — цокнул языком Драко где-то за ухом Рона. Он был прав — Рон привык к ощущениям и теперь был расслаблен. Для него теперь существовали лишь касания другого человека и звуки его дыхания, нем мыслей, только ощущения.  
— Это … это то, что ты делаешь для Гарри? — Рон мог представить это. Малфой мог быть настоящим искушением — тонкий, ладный, с нежными руками, глубоким голосом. Он мог как русалка завлекать в свои сети.  
— Когда мистер главный аврор не слишком устал от очередной миссии по спасению волшебного мира, — усмехнулся Драко. — Для меня семья всегда на первом месте… можешь назвать это заскоками чистокровных, но это так. А Гарри же… он привык жить без семьи, он достаточно сильный, чтобы выжить без нее. Он герой и этого его сущность, — Драко смутился и поднялся с дивана. Он попытался пошутить о том. запомнил ли Рон его наставления.  
— Давай, завтра проверю, как ты выполнил домашнее задание.  
— Уходи уже, — Рон по-доброму выгонял Малфоя.

Рон решил, что советы Малфоя не должны пропадать. Он основательно подготовился, даже прихватил из магазина массажное масло. Вооруженный и решительно настроенный он ждал, когда Гермиона вернется из душа.  
Гермиона прошло по комнате в халате и полотенцем на голове и села спиной к нему на кровати. Рон решил, что это лучший момент.  
— Рон, что ты делаешь? — в голосе Гермионы было удивление, когда Рон начал усердно массировать ее плечи. Она невольно поморщилась от слишком уж активных действий мужа.  
— Массаж, ты целый день в напряжении. Вон, какие узлы, — Рон совсем забыл, что это должно быть прелюдией, он начал работать над спиной и плечами Гермионы словно помогал игроку по квиддичу или аврору.  
— Да, это наверно не плохая идея… — как-то неуверенно проговорила Гермиона.  
— Конечно! Э-э-э, что ты чувствуешь? — Рон пытался придать своему голову сексуальность, он наклонился ближе к ней, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза и поцеловать.  
— Блять! Что за ужас! — Рон с ужасом отшатнулся от жены и свалился с кровати.  
— Всего лишь маска для лица с водорослями!  
— Они шевелятся! — скривился Рон.  
— Знаешь, что! Да ну тебя, Рональд! — Гермиона выскочила из комнаты, но успела крикнуть. — Спишь на диване!  
Потрясающе, — мысленно застонал Рон. Вот и слушай после этого Малфоя. За этот вечер он пережил огромный страх, обидел Гермиону, оказался на диване.  
— Соблазни, сделай массаж, — зло шипел Рон, пытаясь изобразить Малфоя. — Чтоб я еще раз послушал этого знатока, — ругался Уизли, укладываясь на неудобном диване. — Идиот, — то ли о себе, то ли о Драко.


	3. Chapter 3

— Заткнись, — шипел Рон. — Ненавижу тебя! — он уже жалел, что рассказал ему о своем позорном вечере. Бессовестный откровенно ржал, забывая о своем аристократическом происхождении. — Это все твоя вина!  
— Почему моя?! — возмутился Драко, вытирая белоснежным платком слезы в уголках глаз. Его глаза сейчас сверкали и Рон невольно засмотрелся. — Ты просто худший ученик.  
— Ты тоже не очень учитель, — бурчал Рон.  
— Вообще-то водоросли очень полезны, да и выглядят нормально, — пожал плечами Драко.  
— А ты куда знаешь? Пользуешься? — Драко засмущался, пойманный на этом факте. Настало время Рона потешаться. Хотя, это было неудивительно, кожа Драко выглядела такой нежной и идеальной.  
— Все, забыли, — махнул рукой Драко. — Переходим к делу. Ты бы мог привести Рози в мэнор в эти выходные?  
— М-м-м, да. Она любит там бывать, — пожал плечами Рон. Библиотека была любимым местом его дочери. — А зачем?  
— Родители уехали, и мы с Гарри будем гостить там. Я хочу провести время с Гарри и Рози, — немного смущенно объяснил Драко.  
— Конечно, — легко ответил Рон, улыбаясь. Но мысль, что Драко хочет играть в маленькую семью с Гарри и его дочерью… что-то было не так, вызывало странные ощущения.

Гарри не воспринял новость о том, что Рози проведет с ними целый день, с энтузиазмом Драко. Гарри любил свою маленькую крестницу, как и крестника, но у него было так мало свободного времени, что он хотел провести время со своим мужем. Но он не мог отказать другу, который говорил что-то о гриппе, которым заболели младшие Уизли.

Рози была милым и интересным ребенком, Драко искренне наслаждался днем, который они провели вместе. Гарри тоже казался довольным, играя с ними в саду и болтая за ужином.

— Хотел сделать это целый день, — рычал Гарри в шею Драко. Малфой успел только вернуться в их комнату, уложив Рози, когда Гарри сразу же поймал его в свои объятия. — Хочу тебя, я так скучал в этой дурацкой командировке, — шептал Гарри, стягивая с мужа одежду.  
— Твой выбор, аврор, — Драко тоже скучал по мужу, но еще и переживал за своего мужа, который отправился на очередную опасную миссию.  
Гарри толкнул его на кровать и пару секунд смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Нравится то, что видишь? — лукаво улыбнулся Малфой, откинувшись на локти, чуть отставив согнутую в колене ногу.  
— Ты не представляешь, — Драко был искушением, Гарри не мог сопротивляться природной чувственности мужчины. С первого дня, когда они коснулись друг друга, Гарри попал в этот малфоевский капкан.  
Гарри завалился на него, укладываясь между раздвинутыми ногами мужа.  
— Ах, Гарри, — шептал Драко, когда муж касался губами и зубами чувственной шеи.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Драко? Скажи мне… — Гарри играл грязно, он знал куда целовать, где укусить.

— Дядя Драко, — тихий голосок из-за двери был ушатом холодной воды. Драко буквально застыл в руках Гарри и, отталкивая, быстро поднялся с кровати. Пытаясь привести одежду в порядок, он открыл дверь.  
— Да, милая, что случилось? — Драко встал на колени перед девочкой, с беспокойством глядя ей в глаза.  
— В моей комнате кто-то есть, — шепотом поделилась Рози, оглядываясь на дверь в комнату. Драко мысленно пнул себя, что позволил ей читать мифы о мэноре. Какой бы умной она не была, Рози оставалась маленькой девочкой — впечатлительной и с бурной фантазией.  
— Рози, я уверен, что там никого нет, но если ты хочешь. я смогу пойти с тобой, чтобы защищать тебя. Хочешь? — Рози благодарно кивала и обняла своего героя. Для нее героем был именно Драко, а не Гарри.Подхватив ее на руки, Драко встал. Посмотрев на Гарри он прошептал «прости» и вышел, чтобы уложить Рози.

Через полчаса Гарри зашел в комнату к крестнице, чтобы увидеть умилительную картину — Драко сидел на кровати, прислонившись к спинке, в руках у него была открытая книжка, а Рози спала, прижавшись к его боку.

Гарри любил эту сторону своего мужа — он был одним из самых любящих людей. Он понял это, когда осознал все, через что он прошел, чтобы спасти близких ему людей. Где-то глубоко Гарри корил себя, что лишает Драко возможности иметь ребенка и иметь ту семью, о которой мечтал. Но Гарри не был пока пойти на этот шаг, он наделся, что пока не был. И когда-нибудь он подарит его прекрасному мужу ребенка, о котором тот так мечтает.  
Утром Драко еще раз извинился за испорченный вечер, но Гарри лишь улыбнулся и мягко его поцеловал.

 

— Но все-таки хорошо, что пока у нас нет детей, — не удержался Гарри. — Мы бы могли забыть о сексе.  
— Знаешь, если мы будем ждать момента, когда ты перестанешь хотеть заниматься сексом, то я буду сразу дедушкой своему ребенку, — ужаснулся Драко. Хотя он, наверное, и на это был согласен. Гарри едва успел закончить завтрак, когда был вызван в министерство.  
— Что ж, остались мы с тобой, — Драко улыбнулся девочке. — Чем займемся?

Драко знал, что Гермиона в командировке, поэтому решил совместить приятное с полезным — пока Рози увлечена очередной книжкой, продолжить планировать их миссию с Роном.

Рон, который сидел дома один, с удовольствием принял предложение Драко приехать к ним в мэнор.  
— Все-таки хорошо тут, — Рон откинулся на плетенное кресло в саду, наслаждаясь солнечным днем. — Как у вас прошло? — спросил Рон, когда Драко сел на соседний стул и стал разливать чай, который принес эльф.  
— Ну, Гарри нашел еще один недостаток иметь детей, — пожал плечами Драко. Рон нахмурился, не понимая. — Они иногда могут прервать секс.  
— Что? Вы занимались сексом перед моей девочкой? — Рон с ужасом смотрел на Драко.  
— Нет, конечно! Она спала у себя, но у нее был кошмар, и она пришла к нам, когда мы…ну… Она ничего не видела, — успокоил Драко.  
— Если вы нанесли ей психологическую травму….  
— Проявление любви между людьми не может стать причиной травмы.  
— Малфой, я тут подумал. Все твои планы имеют обратный эффект. Вместо того, чтобы сблизиться с Гермионой, я оказался на диване. А Гарри убедился, что иметь детей добавляет проблем в сексуальную жизнь. Знаешь, стратег из тебя так себе.  
— Ой, заткнись, Уизли! — Драко искренне обиделся. — Я хоть что-то делаю. Предложи ты что-то!  
— Все-все, молчу, — рассмеялся Рон, скидывая руки в знак поражения. Драко еще долго что-то бурчал, но был прерван Рози, которая решила поиграть вместе с ними. 

В итоге они с Роном пытались найти сокровище в тайнике, путь к которому лежал через множество загадок. Рози явно понравилась идея с подарком на день рождение. Рон и Драко ругались и спорили, пытаясь разгадать ее шарады и головоломки. Они все-таки смогла найти сокровище, но Рози сообщила, что разочарована их результатом.

Рон перешагнул через камин в мэноре со спящей дочерью на руках. Рози уснула после насыщенного дня. Драко заботливо сложил ее вещи в рюкзак и шагнул за ними, оказавшись в доме Рона.  
— Даже не проснулась, — проговорил Рон, спускаясь в гостиную, где его дожидался Драко. — Спасибо за этот день, — Рон искренне благодарил его.  
— Тебе спасибо, что разрешил ей побыть со мной… и с Гарри.  
— Поверь мне, ты поймешь как важно наличие друзей, которые готовы быть няней для вашего ребенка.  
— Ну, да, наверно, — пожал плечами Драко. — Спокойно ночи.  
— Спокойно ночи, — проговорил Рон, наблюдая, как Драко исчезает в камине.


End file.
